Crosshairs
by Metallic Star
Summary: Decisions on a whim and creative ideas can lead to grand things. Like starting a fighting tournament, or being caught in a war.


Everything was suddenly done away with. No bright lights, no loud harsh commands, outrage, or any other Creation of Galeem's following them anymore. The complete void of Subspace was all there was in front of them.

"...We did it!" The complete silence was broken when the Left Hand cheered, "We got away! We escaped! What was that, that you pulled up?! A portal! We could really have used that sooner! Haha!"

"Yeah," the other agreed blankly, still in shock. He had opened a rift to Subspace. In between universes. Untraceable, for now. "They'll come after us."

It took a second to realize that the cheering stopped at his gloomy statement. Whereas he was barely aware of the other's presence before, guilt began to creep into him now. "Oh, I mean..."

"Well, of course they will." He scoffed, "But not yet! Neither of them has an idea of where we are! We can take them down by surprise! Pulverize them!"

The Right Hand was taken aback slightly. He hadn't forgotten that he had paired with a Spirit of Destruction to leave, but the uncanny mindset... Pure Destruction. "You're crazy," he muttered in surprise.

"I like that!" the Left Hand exclaimed.

The Creationist looked to the empty space before them. What to do? They would be chased down. But just one Destructive and Creative Spirit against the legions of the Deitys?

"How can we?" he spoke aloud his thoughts, "It's impossible!"

"...Yeah." The Destructive Spirit agreed, not helping. Then he added, "But, well. We've gotten this far together."

He supposed so, but still... "By escaping. But what now? Being on the run forever isn't desirable."

"Right." The Left Hand agreed.

"...Galeem will send creations after us, and who knows what your creator will do...?" The Right Hand looked to him as if for an answer, but the Left Hand offered no such thing. No problem, of course. The fact that the Hand had joined him in the first place was help enough. "So, like you said, we'll fight them off."

"Yeah!" he cheered as he formed a fist facing... 'upwards.'

"But we'll stand no chance against them..."

The Left Hand paused in his celebration, and briefly considered knocking some sense into the pessimistic hand.

"...Without an Army!"

Oh!

"I'll create defenses, and take care of them. I have a fraction of Galeem's powers, after all!" A new sense of determination filled him, "There might be a lot less numbers on our side, but we'll take a page from his book. I'll spread my power across my Creations, and have them fight for us!" The Creationist was 'pacing' in excitement now. "Soldiers at my command!"

"But the difference between us!" He emphasized by pointing a finger upward, "Is that I'll give them a will of their own. My Creations will respect me, and won't be forced to fight for us. I'll be a Master that they'll want to serve." The Hand vowed.

"Fight to the end!" The Left Hand supported in excitement, "We'll really beat 'em good!"

The Right Hand once again stared into the Subspace they had managed to teleport to, but this time with valor. "And we'll start here," he stated, as a glow emitted from a few of his fingers.

Jungles, cliffs, magnificent bodies of water, he could see it! A nature filled celestial body that would fill up as time went on! Snowy climate, wooded areas, everything a planet should have! His image was brief, and this would be only the first of many planets!

The Left Hand recoiled when the light brightened and the Right Hand snapped. The pure energy sparked by the snap was let loose in a spectacular fashion. It was done instantaneously. The Creative Spirit beamed with pride as he looked down at the planet he had made. The mental image he had was beautiful, so he couldn't wait to go down and see the results of it!

"What do you think, um...?" he trailed off, not only for the lack of names they both had, but... the look the _Destructive_ Spirit was giving _His_ Planet. "Wait a minute...!"

Too late.

The Left Hand bolted toward the barely-a-minute-old planet, twitching in excitement.

"Stop!" The Creative Spirit called after him, but just like he couldn't be deterred when in his element, neither could Destructive forces. "Leave it alone, you! You Crazy...Hand!"

Echoes of laughter from the Destructive Spirit trailed back to the Creator.

Crazy Hand passed the atmosphere easily and reached the earth in no time. The first strike collided with such force. The ground rumbled and caved in grandly, though it was really only an extremely deep crater.

 _'Well built!'_ The Hand thought giddily, shaking the odd sensation of vibrations off of himself. He soared up and up until he reached just off the planet. He traveled along the circular earth, dropping bombs off his person as he went. The sights of the hard ground below being impacted were magnificent! He looked over briefly, and spread flames around next, there was bound to be something flammable!

After a while of spreading havoc as he rounded the poor planet, the Hand decided to finish things off in an exciting way. He sent out powerful ice beams, concentrated to spread across the surface to dig deep into the craters and cracks he created with the previous attacks. It was frozen to its core soon enough. He stared down proudly at the gorgeous sight. Then, he let strike an extremely powerful barrage of lightning.

This final attack sliced through the planet like lightning through butter. Or however that saying went! The Hand was gleeful, pieces went everywhere, it was glorious!

He bellowed out laughter as icy rock shards were scattered and drifted about. Too much fun! He could hardly contain it! His laughter was cut short as two golden bullets rammed into the back of him. "Oof! Oww...!" he griped, turning to his nearly forgotten ally.

" _ **How are we supposed to stand a chance if you don't contain yourself!**_ " The Creative Hand boomed out at him.

"...!" The Left Hand arched in pain. He couldn't even reach where he was hit. "No need to be so dramatic! It was a nice place! Extremely fun!"

Fury was all the other Hand felt. ' _I didn't even get to see it!'_ He pointed at him in anger. "It **was!** Until you ruined it! You psycho!"

"...I like Crazy better, actually." He responded a bit awkwardly. It wasn't really the best time to bring up the name he liked, but...

The Creative Hand clenched into a fist, then turned away and floated off, infuriated.

Crazy Hand stared at the retreating figure, pain at his back and his own mixed feelings starting to form.

They both needed time to themselves. The adrenaline from escaping and being able to act on their own had faded, and left the both of them concerned, lost, and fearful.

For Crazy Hand, the underlying truth of his ally's enraged yell was increasingly daunting.

What _were_ they going to do? Their respective rulers were always entirely at odds. What would make them any different? Under Dharkon's rule, destruction was everywhere. And yeah, there was nothing wrong with that, Crazy Hand adored breaking things down! But it was all about conquering, being feared, and _planned_ ruin. If he couldn't choose how to destroy something, it wasn't being 'truly' free. And besides... The Creative Spirit...

Partnering up with someone from Galeem's domain. The very one Dharkon warred against constantly for total rule over the universe. How could they coexist when their very Cores were polar opposites?

Even the plan the Creator had, creating an army. Maybe it was sensible in some way, but how would he even partake?

Anything the Creative Spirit would come up with would be eyed as an irresistible target to him. They both were aware of their need to follow their respective essences. It would only result in either the Creator's constant unhappiness, or his own feelings of restlessness and uselessness, doing nothing but stand to the side.

Crazy Hand could come up with no answer, only able to pick apart the problem but not solve it.

...There wasn't a way for both to get what they wanted, could there?

* * *

The Creative Spirit on the other... hand, mulled in his anger. His first original creation! Ruined! He hadn't even a chance to bask in its new atmosphere! What was the point of it all then!

Not to mention, his discovery of Creating things on his own had brought him to seething rage. He had a limit. The planet, he had hardly felt any exhaustion. He was made to create after all. But the container that was destroyed by the Crazy Hand, and those missiles he had shot him with, they were created by him and those made him incredibly fatigued. Was it because of the rapid succession he made them in? The emotions of despair and anger rather than calm and collected? Or perhaps it was the unscripted creations themselves. Not to mention the portal.

 _Who knows how much energy I put into them! I'm limited to the energy Galeem gave to me, I just have to test my limits._

He felt better. He simply wasn't aware how much power it took for all those things. How envious he would have felt too, seeing Crazy expand all that energy into _Destroying._

The Right Hand let out a drawn out sigh. It's the...hand they've drawn in this battle. They had to learn to make do. He would rest up, then go to find the Crazy Hand.

That's what he wanted to be called, right...? It was fitting. It gave him a sick feeling as he watched his precious planet be damaged like that. A peaceful planet for a fleeting moment.

He contemplated silently. Fleeting. That would be the name of his short lived planet. It hardly mattered anymore, but it was perfect given the circumstances. May it rest...

And with that thought in mind, he begun his own rest in the large, empty place called Subspace.

* * *

 _ **The body language of Giant Hands is ... different. Anyway, Happy New Year's!**_


End file.
